A Collection of Drabbles (Rated M)
by TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: A Collection of drabbles, all of them lemony, some of them have applied trigger warnings. Will be posting all warnings in the authors note.
1. The Boys Who Tried

There were many truths inside the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things like, If you saw Peeves the poltergeist, you walked the other way. The staircases played tricks on you. McGonagall was not to be trifled with. Among all of these truths, one was most widely known: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy loathed each other. This was known by the whole of the student body, from ickle firsties to those whom have already graduated. It was true, for their first 5 years, at least. It had all changed in the beginning of their sixth year.

Draco Malfoy had closed himself in a bathroom that was never used, one where moaning Myrtle had ensured that she'd never be bothered in there. In doing so, she had ensured that Draco could hide from the world in there. He had broken down and sobbed to the empty bathroom. "Merlin help me. How do I get out of this? How do I save my parents without becoming the same monster that is threatening their lives?" he spoke to himself, to the ghost of Myrtle, to anyone who could help him, though he knew no one could. What he didn't know, was that Harry Potter had followed him into the bathroom, had watched him break down and beg for help.

Something had shifted in Harry in that moment, some pivotal piece that needed to be examined and thoroughly processed. All of the sudden, Harry no longer hated Draco. He sympathized with him, he felt his fear, his heartbreak, his pain. He wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. Yet he was sure Draco would hex him into oblivion for even trying such a thing. Harry would not forgive himself if he did not try to at least help him. "Malfoy?" Harry said. The unexpected intrusion had Draco up on his feet and his wand drawn, ready to curse whoever it was. "Potter? What do you want?" He spat, the loathing in his voice rang like a bell through the small bathroom. He tried to hide the tears, pretend that his nemesis hadn't just witnessed him losing it like a child.

"I heard what you said, I just want to help you. I can talk to Dumbledore. I can get your parents protection, I can protect… you." Harry finished. The thing that had shifted inside him earlier had no roared to life. The only coherent thought that ran through Harry's head was "Protect him. Keep him safe." he shook his head to clear it and watched as Draco paced the floor like a caged animal. "You can't, he'll find me, he'll find them and he'll kill us for turning our backs on him." he was speaking to himself more than Harry, but Harry was already there in front of him. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders to stop his pacing. Gary eyes met green and for a second the world stood still. Suddenly Draco collapsed taking Harry down with him as he had been clutching the boy's shirt.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and held tight as the blonde shook in his arms. Great wracking sobs and broken sentences. "I don't want to… not a killer… not evil… need to protect them… I never wanted… I can't do this…" he continued to sob harder as Harry shushed him, rocking him back and forth. He realized then that, for all intents and purposes, Draco was alone. He had no friends to help him, no family to stop this. He was as alone as Harry felt all those years ago. So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't realized the sobbing had turned to sniffles and the muttering had stopped. "Are you okay?" he tentatively asked. Draco looked up at the sound of his voice. First looking into his eyes and then lower to his full lips. Something in Harry's abdomen tightened. The very same something that was calling for the boys protection.

Before he could stop himself, before he could think about what he was doing, Harry had leaned down and captured Draco's lips. There was a moment of hesitation before Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held on for dear life. All the while the kisses were growing in passion, in a need that neither of them understood. Before Draco had realized what was happening, Harry had him up against the wall, his pants around his ankles, and his tongue in the blondes mouth. Fighting for dominance, fighting for control, fighting for everything they could never admit to feeling, which hung so perilously in the balance. Every wall they had built up was crashing down around them, every nasty name and cold sneer came tumbling down to leave them with nothing but the basest of desires. Harry could feel Draco's hard length pressing against his abdomen, it only served to feed his own desire. A desire he had no idea existed. His hands worked their way up from Draco's back up to his baby soft hair, tangling in the strands and pulling gently, eliciting a groan that was swallowed by Harry's hunger.

"I need you… now." Draco moaned and all Harry could do was politely oblige. His cock had twitched at the sound of his voice, now painfully straining against his slacks. They were still up against the wall, the need for friction was reaching a crescendo, if something wasn't done now they'd both explode. Draco needed something, something he couldn't quite explain. Everything in his life was so messed up, so out of his control that all he could do was let Harry have his way with him. At least this he could control unlike the rest of his wretched existence. Harry grabbed at his button down, tearing it open. The sound of the buttons bouncing over the floor spurred him on, he could barely contain himself. The kisses were no longer enough, the heavy petting and dry humping couldn't give him what he needed. As if Harry sensed this, he grabbed Draco and spun him, turning him so that he faced the wall. His firm ass was pushed up against Harry's length eliciting a moan from them both, a moan that rang even louder than the last.

Draco heard the sound of the belt opening, the sound of the zipper coming down, the material pooling on the floor,his excitement growing. Harry pulled his briefs down so that there was nothing separating them now. He bit and sucked across Draco's back, swept his tongue along his spine, pressed hot open mouth kisses on the back of his neck. Later he'd always remember how the goose pimples had risen across his skin and how Draco's little shiver sent a jolt to his crotch. He reached for his wand and muttering a quick "ducatus" he lubricated Draco's entrance, he quickly muttered a second charm under his breath, one he'd read about in a book that now lay safely hidden. A charm that helped to relax the muscles, therefore reducing pain drastically. Finally it was time and Harry was pounding with desire, his cock throbbed as he pushed the tip up to Draco's ready opening.

It felt like heaven, like there was a fire being stoked inside of him. It was wonderful, passionate, and so damn hot. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced, unlike anything he'd ever imagined. He reached down and gripped his hard length while Harry thrust into him, pushing the flames higher. Their moans were becoming louder, their movements more frantic. "Oh fuck… Draco, you feel so good." Harry mumbled into his hair. The sound of his given name falling from Harry's lips made his cock twitch. "I'm going to cum, I won't last much longer" Draco replied. His hand was pushed aside so that Harry could stroke it instead. His grip was firm, his skin soft, and his rhythm intoxicating. He pulled and squeezed as he slid out and thrust deeply back in until he was fully sheathed inside of his tight asshole. "Cum with me" Harry breathed. And cum they both did. Harry with a muffled groan into Draco's back. And Draco with a loud cry of "Harry!" as he spent himself in the other boys hand.

They stayed like that for a few minutes,simply breathing each other in and basking in the after glow. It was eerily quiet when Draco's voice rang out "help me, Harry. You're my only hope." he turned him so that they were facing each other and looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow. I will get you out of there. I will save you." a tear trickled down Draco's face as he leaned his head against Harry's chest. If there was one person in the world that Draco trusted to keep such a promise, it was Harry Potter. He left that bathroom feeling lighter he ever had.

If only the boys had paid a little more attention, if only they had checked the stalls. Alas, there was a peeping Myrtle in their midst, and she had seen it all. She had tried her damndest to be invisible and silent, she had succeeded and been rewarded most handsomely. She had never had a harder orgasm in all her living and after life. This night would replay many times in the years to come. It never ceased easing her aches and bringing her pleasure, even after the boys had left the halls of the school.


	2. The Wonders of Friends

Hermione Granger was proud to say that she was the brightest witch of her age, thank you very much. She was top of the 6th year class, after all. However, in all of her wisdom, all of her cleverness, there was one thing she just could not figure out. How could she go about admitting her love for one of the fiery Weasley's? She had watched from a distance, always admiring but never allowing herself to give in to temptation. What would Harry say? How would Ron react? There was nothing for it, she'd have to learn to ignore the smell of her hair when she passed, or the curve of her ass in that uniform skirt that was just a bit too short. The glimpse of creamy, freckled thigh, the soft touches and the obviously hardened nipples straining against her friends t-shirt.

Ginny had no idea, as she sat on Hermione's bed and complained about her brothers. The thoughts that were looping through Hermione's head. Ginny writhing under her flicking tongue, Hermione's fingers working up a frantic rhythm as Ginny moaned and arched her back.

She had abandoned the conversation long ago, the visions in her head having a stronger pull. She could feel her panties growing wetter and wetter. She shifted her position, stealthily applying the friction she so desperately needed. It wasn't enough. "I'm being ridiculous! I'm not a bloody school boy who can't keep it down! Control yourself!" she mentally scolded.

"… And you should have heard the way the git went on and on about it, as if he has any say in how I live my life! The nerve of him!" Ginny spat.

She threw her hair into a messy bun. She had missed a strand, it fell over her right eye. Instinctively, Hermione reached out and tucked it behind her ear, not realizing the move she had made and the meaning behind it until it was too late. Ginny stiffened for a moment not allowing herself the hope that it was anything other than a friendly gesture. Hermione then cupped the other woman's cheek and pulled away, a forlorn look in her eyes.

"Hermione?" the bushy haired witch ignored her friend, hoping with all her heart that she hadn't just ruined their friendship.

"Hermione! Look at me." Ginny whispered not allowing the hope that so desperately wanted to swell in her chest. Hermione looked up then, not being able to deny the beautiful girl her wish.

"How long?" Ginny asked, the room seemed to fill with tension, it was bearing down on Hermione's shoulders.

"How long, what, Gin?" she asked. It was the wrong choice of words.

"You know, for the brightest witch of your age, you really are shite at playing dumb. How long have you been in love with me?" she asked, as if this wasn't the most awkward conversation she'd ever had, as if she wasn't working out a way to let her down gently.

"Since third year." Hermione mumbled, looking down at the blanket.

There was nothing for it. She had been caught. She felt the blush creep up her chest to her neck and into her cheeks. She hated her traitorous body, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough.

Had she been looking up, she would have seen the victorious smile spreading across Ginny's face, the blush that had appeared on her cheeks, and the darkening of Ginny's eyes. Hermione felt her face being pulled up and suddenly Ginny's lips attacked her own. The kisses started slow and unsure and then grew steadily until a searing heat had engulfed them both.

Ginny dipped her head, breaking the kiss, to trace Hermione's neck with her tongue. She moved lightly from her ear to the base of her neck where she pressed hot open mouth kisses, sending shivers down the brunettes spine. Hermione's hands moved of their own volition. Her right hand coming up to tangle in Ginny's thick locks while her left gently massaged Ginny's perky breast.

She pinched and then rolled the hardened nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt, causing the ginger to arch into her waiting hand. Hermione could hardly believe what was happening, surely she was going to wake up any minute, alone in her bed with only the soaked sheets and her own fingers for comfort.

She was snapped out of her musings as Ginny moved back to capture her lips, this time adding her hands to the equation. Her right hand had reached under Hermione's shirt to cup her perfect breast, while the left snaked around her waist to pull her closer so that Hermione was almost straddling her.

They were absorbed in each other, both of them needing to touch, both of them boiling, both of them throbbing with the need of something that was just out of reach. Ginny was the one to initiate, she reached down between them and tentatively traced over the juncture of Hermione's thighs. She was so wet, so hot, so damn enticing it hurt in the most delicious way.

Hermione moaned into her mouth and kissed her with a wild fervor. She took it as an encouragement to continue and moved her hand to run her thumb over her slit, up to the hard bundle of nerves she so desperately needed touched. Hermione gasped at the contact, her hips moved on their own, rubbing against Ginny's fingers and soaking the girl's hand as her body responded to the feel of her expert fingers.

"Lay back, I need to taste you." Ginny commanded.

She gently nudged her shoulder and Hermione collapsed backward. Thankfully she was still in her school skirt, granting her lover easy access. Ginny positioned her so that her ass was at the very edge of the bed, the best angle to allow her taste every juicy inch.

Hermione spread her legs as Ginny moved between them. She flicked her tongue out, teasing herself as much as the quivering brunette on the bed. She smelled divine and even through her knickers, tasted like sugar coated heaven. She hooked her thumbs into either side of the panties and pulled down. Hermione watched as her eyes darkened with lust, Ginny's tongue darted out to flick at her clit and then her eyes rolled back with ecstasy.

Circe! She tasted like peaches and sunshine. Ginny thought as she moved her tongue down through her folds and dipped inside of her every few seconds. Hermione reached down and tangled her hand in Ginny's hair, moaning her name like a prayer

"Ginny… Gi-n… So good, God's… So good" Hermione's moans spurred her further as she lapped and sucked.

Her groans were picking up in pace, her breathing was becoming rapid. Ginny reached between her own legs, pulling her thong aside, she slid her fingers into her throbbing entrance. She wanted to share this moment with her.

"Let go, Mione. Cum with me! " Ginny whispered.

Moving back to the beautiful writhing woman, bringing her tongue back to her clit, she nipped gently and sucked, bringing Hermione crashing over the edge screaming her name

"FUCK! Ginny! Don't stop!" Hermione was arched almost completely off the bed, only her head and her bum touching the surface.

Ginny came undone at the sight of her. She was fierce and beautiful. Her curly brown hair with it's hints of honey. Those beautiful chocolate eyes with their peppered flecks of gold, and that mind. That beautiful, brilliant mind. Ginny couldn't believe how lucky she was. Not many people could say they had found their match so early in life.

Hermione's thoughts, as jumbled and incoherent as they were at the moment, where true. Her very first love had loved her back, had shown her pleasure she had only dreamed of. She felt like jelly and lighter than air, all of her worries of merely 30 minutes before seemed far away. She felt like the luckiest witch in the world right now.


	3. The Lion, The Witch, and The Room of Req

Neville Longbottom was a far cry from a ladies man. As a matter of fact he had only ever kissed one girl in his 17 years living on this planet. She was a pretty little Ravenclaw in second year who had cornered him after dinner in the great Hall.

She had pulled him off to the side and proceeded to tell him that she thought he was cuter than a niffler in a basket of pygmy puffs. He had been confused. She told him that she had never seen a boy as cute as him. Neville thought this to be a joke, a way for the other kids to have a good laugh at his expense. He was about to tell her so when she placed a hand on her hip and told him that her friends had dared her to kiss Neville.

They had claimed that she didn't possess a shred of lioness in her. Well, she couldn't allow this to stand, she might not be a lion but dammit, she was an eagle and Eagles were the most feared birds for a reason. She then pushed him up against the wall, trapping him between the cold stone and herself. She laid a perfect kiss against his lips, lingering for a second and then pulling away.

Had Neville been a little older, he might have reacted differently. He might have kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her, maybe he would not have stood frozen and terrified.

Alas, he was twelve and had no idea what to do with his lips, his sweaty hands, or with the girl herself. He found it absurd that he could be recalling these, of all memories, during a time like this.

The most powerful dark wizard in history had just been defeated, they had just finished fighting a life and death battle not even an hour ago. He looked around the great Hall and found that he could not help but smile. He was alive, his friends were alive, his grandmother, among countless others who had won, were all alive.

They all sat huddled together, hugging, crying, laughing, and tending to each other's wounds. His gaze flicked to the opposite side of the great hall where the dead lay, the next few week's were going to be some of the hardest in his life. He would be saying goodbye to friends, to former teachers, to people who were too young to die.

It was during this thought that he spotted the reason for his previous musings. Her blonde head bobbed between the tables, tending to anyone who needed it. He watched her sit down on a bench, next to a slytherin first year who had not been evacuated in time. He was crying, staring blankly at the wall. The blonde woman leaned down and whispered something in the boy's ear, instantly earning a watery smile.

Neville fell in love just a little bit more. He watched her a little longer before approaching, when he felt the little boy no longer needed her comfort.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Luna? " she looked up at him, her big blue eyes still sparkling after all of the death they had seen. Smiling, she nodded and took his hand.

"I know the perfect place, follow me." She said as she led him out of the great Hall and up the stairs to the seventh floor.

The room of requirement was surprisingly untouched, still standing as if the battle had not happened. He felt a tug on his arm and watched as she opened the door to a cozy space. It was one room, a fireplace set to one wall with a fire already lit and a curtained window on the opposite one. There was a plush Burgundy couch in the center where they both sat down.

"I know we're friends, and I know you might not think of me that way, but I needed to tell you, I can't keep it in anymore." He took a deep breath, took her hand in his and looked into the eyes he had fallen in love with that night at the ministry.

"I'm in love with you, Luna. Have been for two years. I was never able to work up the courage to tell you. If this war taught me anything, it's to not take anything for granted. You are my peace, you are the first person I thought of when everything was said and done. I needed you to know before I could do anything else." There was a moment of silence following Neville's speech. She squeezed his hand and then reached up to cup his cheek.

"Oh, Neville. I knew, I always knew. I wanted to you know too before we could move forward. I love you too, I'm so happy I can finally tell you." she moved now so she could straddle him. He wrapped his left had in her hair and his right caressed her lower back.

The kiss started out slow and tentative, each of them learning their limits. Gradually it grew in desperation until Neville was tugging her shirt over her head and she was undoing the belt around his waist. Finally they were down to just their undergarments, Luna looked him over appreciatively.

"Manhood suits you very much, Neville." Her eyes lingered at the bulge in his briefs. She licked her lips and smiled at him, bringing his lips back to her mouth, she grew still more aggressive. She pulled away for a second, flicked her wand at her abdomen, her stomach glowed a soft pink and then faded.

"Contraception charm." she answered his bemused expression.

Her tongue was fighting for dominance over his again, he was biting on her bottom lip, giving it a delicious rosy tint. His hands were working at her bra, itching to release her breasts and feel her skin flush against his. Finally he succeeded, her nipples rubbed against the hairs in his chest creating a delicious friction that drew a deep moan from them both. A slow torturous burning was forming in Luna's abdomen, a want that she had no idea how to fulfill. Lucky for her, Neville seemed to know exactly what she needed.

Placing his hand between her legs, he cupped her through her dampened panties. She moaned into his mouth, rubbing herself against his hand. She needed more, she needed…something.

Their tongues still fighting the battle for dominance, Neville kicked his briefs off, he looked up at her. Both of them panting hard, still needing, still craving the basest of human instincts. Hooking his fingers into her panties he looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his face an inch from hers.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life." she said.

"Okay. You control it. Take your time." Neville whispered as he guided her throbbing slit over the head of his manhood. She eased herself onto it, slowly, painfully. There was a slight resistance, a sharp pain, and then she was full. Full of him, full of pleasure, so full she felt as though she was going to burst. What a beautiful sensation, she thought. To be so connected to another human being.

A minute had passed, Neville had developed a nerve that was now pulsating in his forehead in an effort to stop the need to move inside of her. He would wait for her go ahead. After all, he knew that this was painful for girls. He didn't have to wait long, Luna was slowly moving, up and down, up and down, gaining momentum as she went. He would thrust up while she moved down his length. They kept on like this for twenty minutes until

"Oh goddess, Neville! It feels so good!" she shouted into the air.

"Yes, Luna. Keep going, let go for me, I want you to cum for me." she rode him harder, both of them skirting the edge of orgasm.

One final thrust saw them both coming undone, screaming each other's names and clutching each other tight. As they sat there, Luna still straddling him, they were both hit with the same thought.

They both felt guilty for not feeling guilty. They both couldn't understand how they could be so blissful when surrounded by so much death.

"It's because we are each other's peace." Luna said to no one in particular as she laid her head on Neville's shoulder. They both closed their eyes and inhaled deeply. All was peaceful at last.


	4. Voldemort's Climax

Harry Potter was so close. He could taste the End in the air. Voldemort's downfall was right there, just out of reach. He had snuck away from Hermione and Ron, left them in the castle to finish this damn war if he failed to return. As he walked through the forbidden forest, he worked his mind over how he would do this. He had no sword, his wand wasn't cooperating, and he could not come up with another way to end the bastard.

As he approached the clearing where the Dark Lord waited he expected to see Bellatrix and the entire inner circle of death eaters there with him. He had been mistaken, Voldemort was alone waiting for Harry in the center of the clearing. The monster was standing directly in the pale moonlight, making him look more like a corpse then he had ever seen him. His skin was almost translucent, the veins sticking eerily out from his exposed arms. His eyes were as red as ever. He was wearing his same black robes and held his wand loosely in his hand.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Finally you have come to greet your destiny. I must say, I am surprised you came at all." he hissed in his high pitched voice.

"I'm surprised at you, Tom. You have known me my whole life. When have I ever not met you head on?" Harry spat.

That's good, keep him talking, the longer he talks, the longer Harry had to come up with a plan of attack.

"But you must know, Potter, That I do not intend to kill you, no. You seem to be laboring under the assumption that I have been wanting your death all of these years. Alas, I blame Dumbledore. He never could admit that he wasn't the only man I could ever respect. You, however, very well are. You see? I did this all for you, to lead you here to me where I can confess my feelings. Only one who could destroy me, one who was as powerful as I could be worth my respect." His hiss was more guttural this time, deeper in timbre somehow.

This was it, this was the opening Harry had been waiting for, a way to lower his defenses and get him where Harry could finally destroy the beast. It would mean doing something he never wanted to do. Something that made his stomach roll. He would do it, however, one night in this clearing would mean the freedom of the Wizarding world. He would do it and no one would ever have to know.

He approached Tom Riddle. Slowly at first as to not startle the wizard. Finally, when Harry was less than a foot away he reached up to stroke the side of Tom's face. Ignoring the ever strengthening nausea rolling in his stomach, he leaned in and kissed the monstrosity. He had to swallow back the bile that was forcing its way higher and higher into Harry's throat.

Voldemort, emboldened by Harry's show of affection, deepened the kiss. He forced his tongue deep into the young man's mouth, swirling around and around fighting for dominance. Harry submitted, after all he knew that what Tom wanted. The snake man confused Harry's shudder for one of lust and decided he would make the move.

Reaching around, Tom grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and lifted the garment over the boy's head, leaving him exposed to the chill in the night air. Tom very much enjoyed watching the other man's nipple hardening in the cold air. This would not do, however. His toy should be warm during this most glorious of deeds. He lazily flicked his wand, casting a warming charm while simultaneously unbuttoning the boys pants and pulling them down to expose his hardening length.

Harry was imagining Ginny. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was twisted but he had to make this believable or else Tom would catch on and Harry would end up paying with his life. He felt a hand grip his cock, stroking up and down his length with a surprising gentleness. Harry imagined a pale, manicured, and freckled hand instead of the cold scaled one.

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck, slowly pushing his robes down and discovering that he was naked under his robes. The cloth pooled at Voldemort's feet and Harry discovered that as terrifying as Voldemort himself was, his size was more so. How would Harry fit all of him, it would surely be excruciating. He resolved himself to the task. It had to be done, for the greater good.

Falling to his knees, Harry closed his eyes and took the head of Tom's cock into his mouth. It was soft and silky but just as cold as the rest of him, as if he was as cold blooded as his familiar. Harry sucked, he sucked until Voldemort collapsed to his knees, pulling his softening length from Harry's mouth. He took the boy's face and kissed Harry again. There was nothing better than tasting himself on Harry's tongue.

"It's your turn, my pet." Tom hissed in Harry's ear.

He positioned Harry with his backside facing him and began to massage his prostate, dipping his finger in and out, going deeper and deeper inside of Harry. It was a new sensation, not altogether unpleasant. This might not be as bad as he feared. Slowly but surely Voldemort got Harry to relax his tight opening. Finally, the boy was ready for him. He was barely controlling the urge to just shove right in.

"I want you on top of me, I have waited for this moment for too long. I want to watch your face as you come undone because of me." Harry agreed. It would make his task easier if he could control how much of Voldemort was inside of him.

Flicking his wand once, Voldemort spread his cloak over the forest floor. He flicked it a second time using a spell of his own creation, one that would make his entrance easier for both of them.

He sat down with his arms holding up his weight behind him and waited for Harry to mount him. He positioned the head of his now hard cock at Harry's tight entrance. He pushed in and with one hard shove and the aid of the spell, he was inside.

It was glorious, it was heaven, it was the most amazing sensation either one of them had ever felt. Harry had lost himself in the waves of pleasure coursing through him. He had never felt anything as sensual as this. It took him a few long, bliss filled minutes to clear his head enough to remember why he was there and who he was there with. He felt the bile rise once again as he realized what he was feeling.

"I need the sword of Gryffindor, I need to end this monster and his hold on the world." he thought to himself.

He could feel Voldemort tensing under him and knew that his orgasm was close at hand. He would not allow him to climax, he didn't deserve such a happy moment before his death. Voldemort pumped harder into him, tensing his pale cheeks under the moonlight. He had no idea that he was soon going to be gone from the world, without even the blessed release of a final orgasm.

Harry felt a cold metal hilt materialize in his hand, the sword having appeared for him once again. Raising his arms above his head, he plunged the sword into Voldemort's back, making sure to pierce the monster's heart. Harry sat quietly, taking in what was happening as the blood, cold as ice, spurt from the wound, covering his hands that still clutched the leaked down, marking them both as the children of prophecy. The deep red looked black in the fading moonlight, the life bleeding out of Voldemort as easily as the sword has pierced his heart.

Finally, moments later, as Voldemort's screams died down, the man collapsed. The light faded from his eyes and the monster was dead. Such a simple end to such an evil man.

The war was won. Harry got up and dressed himself, making his way back to the school. He had discovered something about himself tonight. He enjoyed a nice long cock as much as he enjoyed the warmth of a woman. He would have fun with this new revelation, he was sure Ginny would as well.


End file.
